Thy Name is Rose
by Turanlady
Summary: Trinity Blood always conspired to have only four crusnikstest tube babies Abel Nightroad, Cain Nightroad, Lilith Sahl and Seth Nightroad. But what if there was a fifth? How would the world be different? What consequences might it bequeath?READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Trinity Blood fanfic. I'm writing in an OC because, i dunno really. I got hooked on the show when I was sitting and waiting for Inuyasha to come on. It was the show before inu, and I LOVED IT!!!_**

* * *

Trinity Blood always conspired to have only four crusniks/test tube babies; Abel Nightroad, Cain Nightroad, Lilith Sahl and Seth Nightroad. But what if there was a fifth? How would the world be different? What consequences might it bequeath?

_Chapter 1 – Hiding thyself hides whom thy wants to be…_

"And you would do well as to keep out of my path," She hissed into his ear, as she shoved her claw into the vampire's chest, ripping out the still beating heart. Grinning wickedly at the horrified vampire, she gripped the throbbing muscle tightly, and it exploded in her hand, the flesh and blood flying out between her fingers.

Shoving the body away from her, she smiled up at the raining sky, embracing the cold feeling of water against her skin, her glowing red eyes casting eerie shadows against the walls of the alley.

"Do you see, oh great one," She cried to the heavens, arms thrown out wide as if to embrace the darkness and rain that continued to fill the sky. "Do you see what you have taught these terrans what they can accomplish?! Do you see before you the mass weapon that you yourself have created?! Do not punish me for what you consider a sin, when you have created yourself the ultimate of darkness and all you consider unforgivable!"

* * *

"Good sir, I am deeply sorry for this!" A young woman cried as she scrambled to gather up the fallen papers she had knocked from an elderly man's grasp. She felt a sharp pain in her side, and she looked around to see that he had kicked her.

"You pathetic woman!" He yelled, swinging his fist at her, and connecting with her temple. She gasped out in pain, and the hastily gathered pile of paper was thrown askew once again, but this time she did not bother to pick it up. She instead sat glaring up at the inconsiderate man, and felt her blood boiling. The abused girl took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, attempting to keep herself from hurting that man as much as possible.

"_Keep at peace with these people, my dear Rose. Someday this war will end, but you must avoid showing your true side. For the sake of you and the rest of your siblings,"_

That voice rang through her head every time she felt angry, and although she did not know who it belonged to, she followed the words right from her heart. But she had no idea who her siblings were, and that made it more difficult to understand.

The young woman scrambled to her feet, and with one last look at the man, she ran off down the road, wincing with every second step from the pain in her side. She turned corner after corner, and finally came to rest outside a small church. She beat on the door heavily, and almost immediately, the kind face of the priestess appeared, her warm smile turning to one of sympathy and sorrow.

"Dearest Rose, who did this to you?!" The church servant cried, helping the bruised and beaten girl into the safety of the church.

"I ran into another person," The girl called Rose sighed, chuckling slightly but regretting it moments later as another spasm of pain ripped through her side. But this time it did not hurt as much. She stretched and stood as the priestess bustled up to the altar.

"Sister Esther," Rose called, walking up to the red-headed woman. "Did you ever know who my family was?"

"Rose, we have been through this dozens of times," Sister Esther replied tiredly. "If you could tell me what your last name is, I could possibly move further into the investigations,"

"But I don't know what it is!" Rose growled in frustration, tugging on her silvery blonde hair. She stood and walked off to her quarters, muttering incoherently.

For as long as she could remember, Rose had never quite known who she was. She was found in a side alley one day, covered in blood and dirt. She was taken in by the church, and it had grown to be her home ever since. She had never travelled outside of the Vatican, but felt quite content on staying there for as long as possible. Everyone treated her like a normal teenager, but she was actually far from it. She wasn't normal, and in reality, she wasn't a teenager.

Rose had lived for over 900 years.

She had watched as the Great War between the Methuselah and the humans unfolded, and the casualties became more and more frequent. She knew exactly what the Methuselah was, but was quite sure she wasn't one of them. She had no idea what she was, but she knew she was probably one of the most powerful beings in the world.

This is why she desperately wanted to know who her family was, but wanted to know even more who the owner of the kind voice was, the voice who kept her from losing control.

A low growling from her stomach snapped her out of her thoughts, and to the fact that her outstanding hunger had returned. She exited her room, and walked down to the kitchens, only just realising the pain on her side and head had completely disappeared. That was another thing. She always got injured badly, but it had completely healed the following day.

'_Luckily no one else knows about me,'_ she thought as she entered the kitchen. She smiled at the young male cook, whom she realised had grown quite fond of her. Rose piled a plate of food high, and walked out into the side room of the altar, almost diving into the divine food. About halfway through the pile, she heard voices coming from the altar room, and she curiously investigated.

Rose peered around the door, and saw Sister Esther talking to a tall, silver-haired priest. She gathered that he was the travelling priest Abel, with whom Esther had travelled with before joining this small church.

She shuffled to the other side of the door, but clumsily knocked over a hat stand, causing a loud clattering noise to echo through the entire building. Cursing herself, she blushed as both Esther's and the priest's eyes turned on her.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, sister," She said, confused as Esther smiled at her.

"Not to worry dear," She said. "In fact, I'd like you to meet someone," She beckoned for Rose to come out, who warily did, watching Abel with curiosity, who was smiling brightly at her.

"This is Father Abel Nightroad," Esther said, frowning unnoticeably as she examined the two.

"Greetings, Father, I am Rose," Rose said, grasping his outstretched hand in a warm handshake.

"It's wonderful to meet you," Abel said. "Sister Esther has just been telling me all about you,"

"I'm fairly sure Father Nightroad can help you more in your research than I can," Esther said, smiling at the young woman, whose face became slightly confused. "He does a lot of travelling," Esther glanced at the large clock above the pedestal, and looked shocked. "Oh, please excuse me, I must go consort with the other sisters,"

With that, she bustled off, leaving a confused Rose to talk to Abel only.

"I…uh- well why don't you come and sit down, I can get Sam to bring you something to eat," Rose said, and the priest laughed.

"Goodness, you are as kind as Esther said. Thankyou for your hospitality. Now, Esther tells me you have been searching for your family,"

He frowned as Rose's features shifted to sadness, and he felt awfully guilty. "Oh, dear. I didn't mean to upset you or anything! Please, I-…"

"Its okay," Rose sighed, sitting down on the oak chair. "It's just been so hard and so long," '_You have no idea how long,'_ she thought spitefully. "All I can really remember is being taken in by the church here, when I was a lot younger. I barely even know who I am," She felt rather melodramatic when she said that, but her heart seemed that way recently.

She looked up at Abel when silence fell, and he was staring at her intently, his chin resting on his fist, and his eyes full of thoughtfulness.

"Are you a vampire?" He asked lightly. Rose's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" She felt defensive, and snapped slightly. "Do you see any fangs?" She bared her teeth to emphasise her point, and Abel smiled embarrassedly, waving his hands in defence.

"Not to worry! Rest assured your secrets are safe with me,"

Rose eyed him with suspicion, which disappeared as she saw him smile once again. She sighed, and flicked her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder in annoyance.

"Please don't tell anyone, but whenever I get angry, I remember a female voice. It tells me to keep calm and stay sided with us humans. I have no idea why she worries about that, because the Methuselah wouldn't accept me anyway, I'm sure. But she also says not to show my true self, to protect me and my so called siblings, and I have no idea what the hell that means!" Frustrated, she slammed her fist on the table, and pulled it away to see a deep dent.

'_Crap,'_ she thought horrified as Abel's eyes widened. _'I can't show myself!' _

"I-uh… please excuse me, I have to go," Rose said, anxious to get away in case the priest noticed anything else. He sighed, and then stood smiling, though the smile didn't match the thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Well I am glad I could meet you, Rose," He said, shaking her hand vigorously. "And I do hope we meet again,"

Rose nodded, and began to walk away, but stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Abel staring down intently at her from his six foot height.

"One more question," He asked politely, and Rose nodded. "How old did you say you were?"

She suddenly felt uncomfortable, and her breath shortened slightly.

"All I know is I've been around for at least 900 years," She hit herself mentally as his eyes widened in shock. "Oh, please do not tell anyone!" She cried, tears forming. She turned and ran back to her room, deciding that it was not safe to stay in the Vatican any longer.

'_I need to start a new identity,'_ Rose thought hurriedly as she shoved clothes into a bag. '_I'll catch a train to a random city, and get a job, and…' _She sighed heavily as she realized how hard it would be. She had no references, no money, and she would be leaving her home of almost a thousand years. Besides, what would Abel care about her age? He was a priest, and wouldn't betray her trust.

'_Family.'_

"What the?" She cried out loud, dropping her bags on her foot in shock. "Ow! Damn it!" She sat down on the bed and rubbed her foot vigorously.

"What is it, Rose?"

The voice alerted her that Esther Blanchett had entered the room. "Are you planning on leaving us?"

"I-I had a thought about it," Rose admitted, refusing to look at the kind hearted woman, who sat next to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Did Father Nightroad say something to make you feel this way?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"No. In fact I could tell him things that I couldn't tell anyone else… not even you," Esther's face fell, and Rose squirmed in guilt.

"I didn't mean I don't trust you!" She exclaimed. "I don't know, he's just the sort of person you can trust with anything," She sighed, collapsing back on the bed.

"Well if you need to talk more, Father Nightroad will be staying here for a while," Esther informed, un-necessarily fluffing a pillow behind Rose's head. "He requires rest from his…travels…" She frowned, and walked out the door.

"Now," Rose muttered, grabbing her bags and running out the door. She burst through the entrance doors into the beaming sunlight, and breathed in heavily. She was free. Free to gather her thoughts and avoid her dark side going public. The attacks of vampires on the church caused her anger to get the better of her, and the previous night's attack was a good example of it.

Rose was fearful of what she might do in her different form. Hell, she could wipe out the entire city if she really wanted to. But her conscience kept her from doing so, and she instead destroyed those that insulted the church.

She stumbled down the steps, and pondered which direction she should go. Her cloak and dress gave the impression she was wealthy, but it was quite the opposite.

Wandering the streets aimlessly for a while, she sat on a corner and stared glumly towards the bank.

'_Maybe I could… NO!'_ She shook all sinful thoughts from her head, and re-directed her gaze to a group of children playing ball. Her stomach grumbled, and her thoughts began a monotonous train.

'_Hungry…hungry…hungry…'_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 – The Guessing Game, and the Rescue._**

**AN: Aww, only one review... i feel sad... oh well, i still feel like posting the story.**

* * *

Rose darted back to the church, avoiding all eyes except for the cook, Sam, whom she asked to prepare a travel pack of food.

"You-you're leaving?" He asked, disappointment flooding throughout his voice. Rose nodded sadly. She always had a soft spot for him, and hugged him tightly.

"It shouldn't be too long," She said, shoving the sandwiches into her already full bags. "I'm just going to find myself…then I should return," She hesitated, and then looked back at the tall dark haired man with her violet eyes. She darted back, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I hope to see you again soon,"

With that she ran out of the kitchen, slipping into the shadows of the darkened building. But as Rose neared the entrance, she heard a chuckle travel up the aisle. She turned shocked and saw Father Nightroad standing there, smiling warmly.

"You aren't thinking of running, are you?" He commented lightly, walking up to Rose, who had frozen. She caught on soon after, and pouted, crossing her arms.

"I am not running away!" She snapped. She frowned even more as Abel continued to laugh. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and smiled warmly down at her.

"Running away isn't always the best option, but sure can give you time to think. Just remember I'll be here to talk to when you return, because I'm sure you will need to," Abel informed her, before exiting the large holy room.

Rose frowned, wondering what on earth he just said. She left the church once more, and walked to the train station, a jingling in her pocket confusing her. She shoved her free hand in, and opened her eyes wide in shock as she pulled out a large pile of notes and coins. She then remembered Sam fussing with that side of her jacket, and she smiled sadly. She would have to remember to send him a postcard.

* * *

"One ticket for this train," Rose asked breathlessly, having just run a mile to catch the train that was preparing to leave. She stood waiting impatiently, rapping her fingernails on the steel counter. The full moon was already high in the sky, and a breeze drifted past her, but she didn't feel that it was the wind that sent chills down her spine. It had been a week since she had left the vicinity of her home, but had not managed to get out of Rome.

A whistle was blown just as the ticket was handed to her, and she sprinted to the doors which were closing. She squeezed through whatever gap there was left, and let out a sigh of relief.

Rose looked around for a while, and soon found a seat next to a pale, black-haired man. He glared at her as she sat, but care was not a part of her emotions that night. She was concerned about the feeling of anxiety she had in her gut, and felt rather uncomfortable sitting next to the selfish man.

As the train pulled out of the station, a snarling emitted from the man rather suddenly, and Rose jumped out of her seat, willing herself not to lose control as she had a moment of freaking out, watching him warily. He stood up, and a blade shot out of his right sleeve. Everyone on the carriage screamed, and Rose stared horrified. She had been sitting next to a Methuselah the entire time! She frowned as she was knocked to the ground by a terrified woman, and the vampire walked into the next carriage, slaughtering defenceless humans carelessly.

Rose lost it at once.

Her hair shortened to her neck, sticking up at odd angles, and her fingernails lengthened and hardened to black claws. She felt sharp fangs scraping her bottom lip, and her ears morphed into an elven shape. She looked around with her glowing red eyes, and saw the people staring in horror, silence eerily filling the enclosed space.

Then all hell broke loose.

People screamed and stumbled over each other. Some stupidly dove out the windows, the long fall killing them if the shattering glass didn't. Some fainted at the sight of two creatures, and the rest resorted to running to the other end of the train, away from the threat.

Rose followed the vampire's path, freaking out even more poor people, and soon found him in the business class carriage. It was full of carnage and murdered people, and she saw the vampire raising his blade in the air, about to strike.

"Bastard!" She snarled, glaring at the offending creature. He turned and hissed at her.

"What do we have here?" He sneered, approaching her cockily. "A little girl playing Methuselah! I knew there was something about you when you sat next to me. Yet you don't seem like the ordinary vampire…" He traced her chin with his fingertip, and she swiped it away, leaving him with a bleeding stump for a hand. He snarled at her, and shoved his blade into her chest.

Rose grinned wickedly, and pulled the vampire's arm out of her chest, before throwing him into the side of the cabin. Whilst he was recovering, Rose took the chance to check on his next potential victim. A girl not much younger than herself looked up at Rose with interest. Her green eyes showed no fear, but they were clouded over, almost lifeless. She removed her hand from her stomach, and Rose saw a massive wound there, the blood pouring out onto her lap.

Rose sighed as the life finally left the young girl's eyes, but was shoved in the back by the blade of the Methuselah once again. She chuckled darkly and walked off the blade, turning to see a shocked vampire.

"I am no ordinary being," She commented quietly, and the vampire let out a laugh of hysteria.

"Well I kind of guessed that!" He stumbled back as blood shot out of her hand, then re-assembled as a gigantic battle axe. "And I'm positive you're not an ordinary Methuselah either! So just what the hell are you?"

Rose smirked.

"That, I cannot be sure of. But what I am sure of, is that you are serving the Rosenkreutz Order, are you not?"

She swung the axe with ease at the outstretched arm, rendering the vampire defenseless as his arm came flying off, blood spattering across both Rose and himself. He cried out in horror, and Rose sneered, grabbing his black hair and wrenching his head up to face her.

"That is no where near enough to kill you, you sorry bastard. Now why were you sent here?"

"The Rosenkreutz sent me as a decoy," He said, before chuckling darkly. "It was meant to distract the terrans from the hunt in the Vatican. But I shan't be the one held responsible, especially now you have shown up!" He looked at her confused. "And how do you know of the Rosenkreutz Order? Only the AX and the majority of the methuselah know of it!"

Rose dropped him, quite confused herself. The name had crossed her mind as soon as she saw him, yet she had never heard of such a thing. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the vampire weakly attempted to kick her. She swung her axe and took off his head, then shoving the sharpened end of the axe through his chest, piercing his heart and getting rid of tonight's pest. Rose then proceeded to the driver's cabin, being careful to change back. Covered in blood and a stab wound in her chest would be enough to stop the train, she thought wearily as she began to stumble over her feet, dramatizing the whole scene.

'_Maybe I should talk to that priest,'_ she thought as a terrified co-driver attempted to tend her wounds. Because he seemed to know more than he let on.

* * *

Rose wearily awoke in a bright white room, her stomach grumbling painfully. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light, and she saw she was in a hospital room, although it seemed more like a prison cell. Her fears were confirmed as she felt the cold feeling of cold metal cuffs on her wrists and ankles.

Swivelling around in her seat, Rose caught sight of a guard standing in the corner of the room, speaking into an intercom.

"Hello?" She called, smiling as he looked at her. "Can I please get some food? I'm awfully hungry and-…" She stopped mid-sentence as a loud snap behind her sounded. Rose turned and saw what she assumed was the sheriff, flanked by two menacing guards holding guns. She attempted a smile, and weakly managed it. The sheriff sat down in front of her, and threw a plate of bread across the plastic table. Rose dove straight into it.

"I am Lieutenant Finnigan," The man said, crossing his fingers and resting his chin on them, watching as Rose devoured the pitiful meal. "What is your name, girl?"

"Mmph…Rose," She managed through a mouthful, throwing her hand across the table to shake Finnigan's. She was surprised when he leapt back. She frowned in confusion, then shrugged and returned to the food.

"Do you know why you are here, girl?" Finnigan interrogated, and Rose stopped eating, glaring at him.

"I just told you my name, so please use it,"

"Fine," He sighed. "Rose," He spat, as though the name was poison to him. "Do you know why you are here?"

Rose shrugged, continuing to shovel the bread into her mouth.

"You were found on the train that circled Rome, the only one alive in that section of the train apart from the drivers, who were found in shock," Finnigan said, watching Rose with curiosity. "You also had a fatal wound in your chest, but here you are just twenty four hours later, and not a single scratch on you. What are you?"

Rose refused to answer, not knowing the answer herself, and finished the bread. She swallowed the last morsel, and then flung the plate across the room, shattering the porcelain item against the wall.

A guard came over and hit her head with the end of the gun, throwing her off her chair. Finnigan leant over her slightly, and glared at her.

"There are some things I am not meant to do, under the human rights law. But there's a hitch; you aren't human," He sneered, kicking her already abused head, blood flying from her mouth.

Rose cried out, and it quickly turned into a growl as she began to lose it. '_The voice!'_ she thought in a panic, but it wouldn't sound. She saw her eyes reflected on the tiled floor as red. Her claws lengthened, and she began to struggle viciously against her restraints.

"Give her a shot before she becomes dangerous," Finnigan said frantically. Rose felt a sharp prick in her neck, and she slowly felt the strength seep from her body.

"I-I can't help it," She managed to choke out, her vision beginning to fail her. Another kick to the side of the head sent her drugged brain to the world of unconsciousness, but she managed to say one thing before it took her.

"Abel, please help me…"

* * *

"Rose,"

"Rose!"

"Huh?" Rose jerked awake to find herself in an identical room to the last, but with a window. And looking through it was none other than Abel himself. "F-Father Nightroad? But-but how?"

"I heard you calling," He said hurriedly. "We need to get you out of here. The Rosenkreutz are planning another attack on this building,"

Rose didn't move. "Who are the Rosenkreutz? I…" She faltered as he ripped off the bars on the window with ease, and then threw a hand out for her. She grabbed it and he pulled her to freedom. The problem was, an alarm sounded as soon as the bars were free from the brick wall. She leapt down into the alley just as guards burst into the room, and she could hear cursing and shouting amongst the wail of the sirens.

"Run!" Abel roared, as tranquilisers came raining down upon them. Rose managed to keep up with him, despite the leg length difference.

"How did you hear me?" She asked, skidding around another corner.

"I have no idea, but I believe telepathically," He replied, ducking under a low hanging street sign. "I think we'll be able to talk once we reach the church,"

'_Telepathically?'_ Rose wondered, confused more than ever.

"In!" Abel panted, shoving open the great oak doors to the church. He smiled lightly at Rose, whose brow was wrinkled in thought. She sighed heavily.

"You were right," She said, sitting on a bench. "I need to talk to you, but I highly doubt you'll understand. I…" She looked up at Abel warily, before continuing. "I fight vampires, and always win. I killed one last night, who was only a decoy for an attack that-"

"We dealt with that attack," Abel stated, and Rose stared at him in surprise.

"You dealt with the attack? What do you…," She thought, eyeing the priest curiously. "Are-are you like me?" She asked, and Abel raised his eyebrow, before smiling.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about," He said, but his voice quavered, and Rose doubted he was telling the truth. She sighed heavily, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Fine," She said, standing up and stretching. "If you don't want to be honest with me, I don't care, I'm just severely disappointed,"

"I-but… please," Abel started, but Rose held up a hand to silence him.

"I'm going to bed," She stated matter-of-factly. "Thank you for collecting me," She walked out of the room, thinking hard.

"Ro-Rose?" A voice called uncertainly from the kitchen. Her eyes widened.

"Sam!"

She ran into the kitchen, and ran into him, hugging him tightly.

"I thought you weren't going to be back for ages!" He said disbelievingly, fiddling with her hair gently. "What happened?" She laughed dryly.

"Father Nightroad brought me back," Rose half told the truth. He didn't need to know about her condition…yet. "Thankyou for your kind thoughts," She whispered in his ear. She pulled the money out of her pocket, and put it in his. He chuckled.

"I kind of figured you might need some," Sam pulled away from her, and Rose smiled up at him. He took a sharp intake of breath as he saw deep bags under her eyes.

"I think you need some sleep," He said, and she nodded slightly.

"I had a fairly rough night last night," She admitted, telling the truth this time, but not going into detail. "I'm going to catch up on some sleep now," She said, and he nodded.

"Good girl,"

Rose giggled slightly, and kissed him on the cheek again, before walking back to her room.

A splitting pain ripped through her head, and Rose lost support of her legs, crying out in agony. She gripped the sides of her head, and tried to compress it together. Images began flashing before her eyes, disappearing as soon as they appeared.

The smiling face of a woman showed up, her auburn hair twisted into an intricate do. Then a young girl, younger than herself, wit black hair and green eyes. The girl smiled at her, then disappeared.

Rose then saw a handsome man with long blonde hair, glancing at her fleetingly, before disappearing into the whir of images. The next one made her gasp. It was a group of words, not images this time.

"_They are your siblings. You are 05"_

The blur of colours and words disappeared, along with her headache, and Rose found herself lying on her back in the hall, sweating profusely.

'_Those people I saw were my family!'_ She thought in realisation.

She snapped out of her thoughts as a loud thud echoed throughout the church, the floor shaking as though an earthquake had just hit.

Rose began running down the hallway, but stopped abruptly as someone came crashing through the wall. The someone had long silver hair.

"Father Nightroad!" She shrieked, rushing over to help him. He looked knocked out, and she shook his shoulders. Miraculously, he stirred, but a cackle from the hole in the wall turned her to the sound.

A vampire stepped through the wall, blade protruding out of his sleeve. She gaped furiously.

"How many of those fucking vampires are there?!" She cried incredulously. She averted her gaze to the ground, attempting to channel her anger, but she couldn't. She felt angrier than ever. Abel, the one she kind of considered a friend, and told all her secrets to. Only for him to be injured at the hands of a stupid virus. She closed her eyes, digging into the floorboards with her ever lengthening claws. She inhaled heavily.

"You will leave, now!" Rose snarled in a harsh voice. She could feel her fangs protruding out of her mouth, and her hair shrinking back from her back. The vampire merely laughed.

"We aren't leaving until we have found what we are looking for. Are you planning to deal with me, little girl?" He jeered.

"I shall show no mercy in destroying you," she hissed, standing up. She opened her red eyes, and glared at the shocked Methuselah.

"You-you're one of them!" He yelped, stumbling back.

"Rose!" She heard Abel's voice behind her, and she turned to face him. He was staring up at her in amazement, and he smiled. "I should have guessed," He shook his head, still smiling.

Rose winced slightly, as black leathery wings tore through her back skin, and she produced her battle axe, which was as long as she was tall. She smirked at the vampire, who was still shell-shocked.

"I did warn you," She sneered, advancing on him. More screams and terrifying laughs could be heard from the surrounding rooms, and she stopped.

Sam.

Rose swung her axe at the vampire, cleaving his body in two, then turned to Abel.

"Father, please forgive me. I shall return, but I must help someone," She said urgently, and Abel nodded, standing.

"I shall be fine, dearest sister," He said lightly, taking off his glasses. Rose frowned at him, cocking her head to the side, looking at him questioningly.

"Siste-" She was cut off as Abel spoke.

"Nanomachines Crusnik 02, restrictions to 60, approved,"

His hair pulled itself out of its tie, and fangs slid out between his lips. Rose stared in shock as his nails lengthened to claws, a blood red scythe appeared in his hand, and he opened his eyes, which were exactly like hers. He smirked at her.

"Though I am surprised of your alter-ego, we do not have time to dally," He said in a hoarse voice. Rose nodded, and shot off in the direction of the chef's quarters.

Kicking down the door, she felt both relieved and scared she had found Sam's room first. But he was cornered by three vampires, all holding their blades to his throat. She snarled, her blood boiling if not more.

"You will release him," She hissed, and surprisingly, they pulled away, but had a great struggle, as if they were being forced physically to restrain themselves. They turned and glared at her. It was Sam's turn to be shocked.

"Ro-Rose?!" He cried incredulously, before falling in a dead faint. Rose flew at the vampires, straight onto their outstretched blades, and sliced through their bodies like butter.

Kicking the bodies aside, she knelt next to Sam and roused him from his unconscious state. He stared up at her fearfully.

"Wha-what happened… are you…" Sam struggled to form words, but she understood.

"I'm not evil, I can tell you that," Rose chuckled, helping him to his feet. "I think we'll have to talk to my brother about this," She said, and Sam raised his eyebrow.

"Your brother?"

She nodded happily. "You can meet him when we get out of this,"

Rose guided Sam out of the currently dangerous building, and returned inside to help Abel.

She watched in slight awe as he dealt with the swarm of vampires with ease, flicking his blood scythe around the room, parts of vampire falling grossly to the floor.

A scream could be heard echoing throughout the corridors, and Rose flew out of the room, following the sound. She turned into a room, and saw Esther crouched in a corner, holding her hands over her head in defence. The strange thing was that there were no vampires.

"Sister Esther?" Rose asked uncertainly, taking a step towards her. Esther gasped and pointed to a spot behind Rose.

"You really should learn to check every part of a room when you enter it, dear," A greasy voice said behind her. She whirled around, and saw a tall vampire gazing at her. He stepped forward, and Rose prepared herself for an attack.

But what she didn't expect was an attack by Esther. Rose twisted her head around, and saw that she wasn't in fact the kind hearted priestess. The skin across her face was taut and red, and a rip appeared across the cheeks. Instead of blood, the skin just fell off like a jacket, and was replaced by a paler skin, and fangs pointing out on the bottom lip. The vampires snarled.

"What the hell?" Rose thought wildly as she was repeatedly stabbed in the back and the chest. She wildly swung her axe around, snarling and attempting to land an attack, but the duo was too much. A knock to the head somehow managed to knock her unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 – Living in a World of Darkness_**

**AN: aww... only one consistent reviewer... oh well! THANX Crusnik02 (or one, i cant check).**

* * *

Rose woke drearily to a dimly lit room, lying on the cold hard floor of concrete. She coughed heavily, and blood spattered on the ground. She wiped her mouth roughly, and made to get up. But she felt the cold of steel chains on her back and ankles drag her down.

"Stupid vampires," Rose muttered, settling her cheek on the floor, not caring about the blood. She heard the chinking and click of a lock, and twisted her head around as far as she could, watching a strip of light spread across the concrete.

"Are you hungry?" An icy calm voice said, and she chuckled slightly.

"When am I not?" She snapped. "Can you please let me out of these chains?"

Rose saw white leather shoes step into her peripheral view, and come around in front of her. She lifted her head agonizingly, and attempted to look at the person kneeling in front of her.

A blonde haired man gazed down at her, and she gasped as she recognised him from her vision. He smiled slightly, as he traced her chin with his fingertip.

"Who the hell are you?!" She snapped angrily, biting at the long slender fingers that flicked back.

"That you shall find out in all due time. But for now, I would like to know who you are,"

"Who are you? She repeated, struggling at the restraints. She heard a small crack from the ground, and smirked slightly.

The man stood and circled around her, flexing his fingers.

"I am Cain," He said simply, before kneeling before her once again. "I have been searching for you for 500 years,"

Rose gaped, then eyed him suspiciously.

"You? Don't you mean your company? You honestly can't have lived for that long!"

Cain laughed again.

"You aren't like the Methuselah," He said, standing up once again and stepping back. "In fact you are quite like me, and I would like to know why. Would you like some proof?"

He closed his eyes, and white wings, like that of an angel, protruded from his back, and a staff of some kind appeared in his hand. His eyes were the trigger for Rose's shriek. They glowed a bright red.

"How the hell did you know about me?!" She cried, struggling even more. "What on earth do you want from me?"

Cain smirked.

"There is a prophecy, told by none other than our dearest mother, Lilith. Her special ability was of course Clairvoyance. Before her death she proclaimed to me that there is a fifth one of us. A fifth one to end this age old war. The fifth one was hidden away, only to be uncovered by the side worthy of winning the battle.

'I believe you could possibly be that one" Cain said, morphing back to his original self. "And I was the one who discovered you. The Rozenkreutz will succeed over the humans,"

He paused, chuckling. "The Rozenkreutz Order is named after you, after I discovered the name of the fifth. It was such a pity to torture the information out of Lilith, but it had to be done," He knelt next to her, and easily pulled the chain's bearings out of the ground, releasing Rose. She sprang up to her feet, and snarled. Cain laughed lightly.

"My dear, the humans are cruel and unkind to those different and more superior to them. That is what happened to us! They purposely built us as guinea pigs," He leaned in close to Rose's face, his light breath brushing aside her silvery blonde fringe. "You were the successful creation. That is why you were hidden from us," He stopped, watching Rose for a reaction.

She spat in Cain's face. He glared at her as he flicked away the saliva. She glanced around the room, and, apart from the heavy steel door, a window high up in the tall building. There was not furniture in the room, so flight would be her only option.

Cain had followed her gaze, and he chuckled.

"You can try any way to escape, but I highly doubt you would manage such a feat. No matter what you are,"

But Rose had had enough of his speaking. Despite his calm and innocent look, the aura pulsing off him was pure evil, sickening her with every wave.

She flicked her hands out at him, and blood red daggers flew out and hit Cain in the chest. His eyes widened in slight surprise as he staggered back by the force of the impact.

"Restrictions to eighty percent, approved," Rose muttered, remembering Abel's ability to control his nanomachines. She smirked as her hair, nails and fangs lengthened. She felt a slight wrenching as the unusual sensation of leathery skin and bones ripped through her back. Keeping an eye on the high window, Rose held her hand out and a scythe formed in her hand. Cain was watching with interest, wincing slightly as he attempted to pull out the daggers, which were being stubborn and hooking to his internal skin.

"You do realise that I am older and more experienced than you, wench," Cain laughed, standing up and cracking his neck. Rose let out a surprising snigger.

"Did you ever think that we are the same age?!" She replied, feeling more angered by the minute.

"No matter, dearest sister," Cain said, merging into his crusnik form. "You shall adhere to the Rozenkreutz, and recognize our attempts. You shall end this war the way it should finish,"

Rose launched off into the air, one thing screaming in her mind.

'_Abel!,' _If she had somehow called him last time, she should be able to call him again. A beam of red light shot past her, and Rose looked around to see Cain furiously following her, pointing a black lance in her direction. She hissed, and pointed her hand at him, flying backwards. A stagger of electricity shot out of her fingertip, hitting Cain square in the chest. He dropped a few feet, then continued his persuit.

'_ABEL!'_ she practically shrieked, the window coming nearer and nearer. She growled, and turned around.

"What the hell do you wha-agh!" Rose was stopped mid-sentence as something hit the square of her back forcefully. She dropped, slightly dazed, and hit the floor with a dull thud. She groaned from the pain of falling, and the fact that Cain had landed perfectly.

Rose's vision swam, and her head hit the ground painfully.

"This can't be good for my brain..." She breathed, before darkness consumed her.

* * *

**AN: Doya reckon u can plz review this if u read it?! Thanx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: wow... i havent updated this in AAAGES. im far to obsessed with Kingdom Hearts at the moment! Ive also realised ive screwed up the timeline for this! Esther is Albion queen lol, she aint a church lady any mores!! WTF ive soo stuffed this, but...**

**Anyways, thanks to Crusnik02 for bein such a loyal reader! And thanks for getting me up off my lazy butt to write this!! Now ive written more on it!! yay!! Please read and review!

* * *

**

_****_

_**Chapter 4 – The Rosenkreutz Order**_

Rose stirred slightly, but refused to open her eyes. She was lying on a soft, fluffy material, but the light was dim and flickering, like a candle. She finally managed to persuade herself to look around, and was slightly shocked at the difference between now and the countless other times she had lost consciousness.

The room was decorated a dark velvety red, and purple drapes hung heavily over the windows. Candles were set in almost every nook and cranny, and the impression was that of an occult room.

The only real odd thing, was a small blinking red light directly in front of her on a table. The light was coming from a laptop.

Rose crawled over to the laptop, and peered intently at the screen. A small square appeared in the middle of the screen, and it enlarged rapidly.

And then a flash.

Rose was thrown back, not by any physical force, but by the brilliance of the light. Her mind felt muddled, and she sat, unable to comprehend or do anything.

Clearly hearing the heavy steel door open, she did not pay any attention to it, nor the voice that spoke to her.

"Rose, are you prepared to learn about the Methuselah and the Rosenkreutz?" A tall man with long dark hair said, wandering around and typing on the computer.

Rose nodded numbly, her brain too befuddled to understand the concept between agreeing and disagreeing. The dark haired man smiled.

"Good. Now, please pay attention, as I will only speak of this once," Rose nodded dumbly again, and the man settled in a comfortable looking chair.

"The Rosenkreutz is an order founded by Lord Cain and myself. You can consider us as the new world order. Science and religion are waging an ever continuous war, and the Rosenkreutz is destined to re-create the world as new.

"Rosenkreutz is composed mainly of vampires, and those who follow the ways of Lord Cain. He is the most powerful of us all, and will stop at nothing to bring the Rosenkreutz to justice. His devotion shows through his sparring with his wrongful siblings, who claim to be working for the right, to help the terrans attempt to succeed.

"Lord Cain has been working on the heart of the Rosenkreutz project for eons, long before the Order was established. There was a prophecy, 500 years ago, that told of a fifth being, of the legendary Crusnik siblings. This fifth sibling holds the power to control the outcome of this war. The side that truly discovered the being first is the one who truly deserve the right to hold justice.

"This prophecy was told by Lilith Sahl, the fourth of the Crusniks. Her power, Clairvoyance, allowed her to see this. But she refused to openly tell Lord Cain of it, and he therefore was forced to torture the information out of her. Once the prophecy was unveiled, Lilith was a wreck, her mental state irreversible. Master Cain disposed of her, and the search began,"

The man paused, searching Rose's eyes for any sign of mistrust or confusion. Rose just continued to stare at him vacantly, absorbing in every little detail, for her mind only seemed able to do that. He took a slight breath, and continued.

"For five hundred years, Master Cain searched for the being, and established the Rosenkreutz Order in hope that they could help accomplish this feat.

"The being was discovered to have been taken in by the Catholic Church, but they were unknowing of its ability, and what it could accomplish.

"My dearest accomplice, Dietrich, was the one who caught wind of the subject. He noticed a young girl wandering the streets of Vatican City, during the dead of the night, following another of our associates. He watched and examined from the shadows, as the girl transformed into an unstoppable and merciless force, and slaughter our dear friend.

"Dietrich returned to the Order immediately, and informed Lord Cain and myself of this happening. And so we spread our most skilled hunters around the Vatican, and worked until we finally discovered the girl had been adopted into the Catholic Church.

"We finally managed to abduct the being, and brought her back to headquarters. And here she is now, being informed of her duty to this world, to this universe.

"You are the fifth Crusnik. We have studied your genes and nanomachines, the mechanical cells which allow you to be what you are. The results show that you are able to control your strength and power, without needing to activate the machines. Like Lord Cain. You are already, as we speak, at a power level that can cause damage. You are like this at all time, but can increase or decrease the intensity of it, just with a thought.

"You are also able to produce any sort of weapon from your own blood, therefore do not have a unique signature. This is one of the things that separates you from Master Cain, the Priest Abel Nightroad, and Seth Nightroad, who is also the empress.

"Your unique ability is anything to do with your mental state. You have the power of Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, and Telepathy. You can control objects, preview into the future, and communicate with another, all through your mind.

"You, also hold the ability to shape shift. Though you may not be able to mimic the strength and intelligence of that which you imitate, you continue to hold your own abilities and strength,"

The man sighed, and smiled as he stood, indicating that the conversation was coming to a close.

"This has all been learned through your blood. Amazing substance, isn't it? The life force of every being. Most likely the most powerful matter in the entirety of space itself," The man continued, turning and tapping away on the computer, which began to flash red once again.

"You are one unique being, Rose Nightroad, and I look forward to working with you in the very near future," He turned and stood at the door, glancing between the laptop and the motionless Rose.

"Please pay attention to the screen, and you shall be returned to your former state, but with that information embedded into that amazing brain of yours," He turned and left, gently closing the steel door behind him, a clicking sound echoing as it was locked.

Rose obediently leaned in and gazed at the screen, seemingly transfixed by the flashing red. She felt her mind become more alert, yet she felt, somehow more powerful. The flashing stopped, and Rose sighed, falling back onto the bed.

'_I must speak with Master Cain,'_ She thought suddenly, a dominating and seemingly foreign part of her brain overpowering the reasonable part. She stood up, snapped the laptop screen shut, and walked over to the door. She hammered at it with her fist, after testing the handle, which was locked.

"Let me out!" Rose demanded loudly, punching the steel door and leaving evident dents. "I am going to see Master Cain!"

She heard an awful bout of laughter faintly behind the thick door, and she felt her blood boil with rage. She stood back, and concentrated on the door. A creaking sound echoed through the massive room, and then the horrible sound of twisting metal erupted as the door was ripped off its hinges. It hung in the air phantom-like, and Rose gazed at the shocked man behind it.

She flicked her hand at him, and he was crushed between the flying door and the wall instantaneously, with a sickening crunch.

Rose strode out of the room purposefully, her eyes glowing faintly and mixing with the fluorescent lighting that lit the hallway she was heading down. Her body somehow seemed to know where it was going, turning pointedly around corners. If someone she knew well saw her at the moment, that someone would realise horribly that this Rose was not the same kind teenager they knew once.

This Rose was filled with harsh intent, no mercy or kindness whatsoever. Those that tried to oppress her were instantly doomed.

* * *

**AN: ooh, Rose is EVILLY now!! XDDD doomliness much.**


End file.
